narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gold Dust Drizzle
Does this even exist as a technique? I see through the history of this page that it was created based on a YouTube video. However, I watched the video, and the phrase "Gold Dust Storm" didn't appear once, unless it was mentioned (was it?). However, if it was mentioned, then it shouldn't be unnamed. But if it was never even mentioned, then this article should either be a redirect or deleted altogether, because in that case, "Gold Dust Storm" doesn't exist. Unless there is a name, then this is just an application of Gold Dust (probably should be redirected there then). My issue with the technique possibly being unnamed is that if so, there is literally no difference between this and seeing a character, for instance Gaara, in a video game and naming a mere combo move (out of a multitude of combo moves) he uses "Sand Thrust" or something because that's what it looks like to the user and creating an article about it. So just curious... is this an unnamed technique or is the name mentioned anywhere in the video? 07:45, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :For some reason, certain people don't want it to be deleted. It should be though.--Omojuze (talk) 07:57, April 23, 2015 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, the case for this technique is as follows. When the technique was created, it was done so when Rasa was just an enemy in UNS3. His technique was then named after one of Gaara's video game jutsu, this one would be the gold dust clone of that. In UNSR, with Rasa being a playable character, his moves got proper names. Many of Rasa's combos in UNSR actually debuted in UNS3. It's just a matter of finding which is which and giving them their proper, UNSR revealed names. Omnibender - Talk - 13:53, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :So it's just a gold dust clone of one of Gaara's techniques? That just gives more reason for it to be deleted or redirected to Gold Dust, because it's just gold dust manipulation, and it is still an unnamed video game technique. : 23:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::While still a gold dust clone of one of Gaara's techniques, it would still be its own named combo as of UNSR. Omnibender - Talk - 01:55, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::So it is a named technique? Or not? 02:04, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::It is. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Alright then. 00:53, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Omni, it wasn't named. None of the Edo Kage combos are named in that game. I don't understand where are you getting this from.--Omojuze (talk) 04:30, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The technique debuted as a nameless combo in UNS3. When Rasa became a playable character with a full moveset in UNSR, this became one of his combo. Omnibender - Talk - 13:56, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Sure, but definitely it wasn't named.--Omojuze (talk) 13:57, April 28, 2015 (UTC) All combos, from all playable characters in the Ultimate Ninja series are named. It's just that most people and most game sites neglect to list them. Omnibender - Talk - 14:12, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Playable characters. This technique's origin is the game in which Rasa wasn't playable. And we do have the command list from the game he is playable and there is no technique listed with such a name.--Omojuze (talk) 14:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::And unless there's something I don't know, all of Rasa's moves from UNS3 were used in his combos from UNSR. It was indeed created with a placeholder name. The issue is that pretty much every moveset video of Rasa I recall seeing just shows his movements, without showing the combo's name. At most they say, "grab" or "down combo" and the like. If I'm not mistaken, this would be his tilt, and if Gamefaq's combo faq of this game can be trusted, this combo's name is Gold Dust Drizzle, Sakin Shigure. Omnibender - Talk - 22:52, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Gold Dust Drizzle? Okay. Is there any kanji for that? ::: 22:04, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sakin Shigure is actually this one, and not "Gold Dust Storm", albeit the name in the US release was given different. And that one is from the official in-game command list.--Omojuze (talk) 16:06, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Don't think so. Again, going by gamefaq's faq, the Sakin Shigure is supposed to be the tilt. Going by the description of the jutsu you linked, it begins with Desert Suspension, and in the moveset video I'm seeing, the tilt doesn't use that. The combo that begins like that is the air combo, which in the faq gets named as Sakin Kumoyari: Send Flying. Assuming the "send flying" part of the name is the same as one of Gaara's combos introduced in UNS2, that part of the name is actually . The "kumoyari" part I have no idea, though that seems to be the name of Gold Dust Cloud Spear. It seems to be that the articles we currently have on Rasa's game combos are actually a bit mixed up. Omnibender - Talk - 18:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It is possible that some of the techniques might be mixed up, as when I created them I had the command list, but the commands weren't on the screen when a move was used, so I tried to pick them out, but, with my limited knowledge of the game, I could've made some mistakes. Then either one of the techniques from the command list matches up with this one, or this one stays unnamed. I looked through some sources but I still don't find from where did you find when was the name stated in S3?--Omojuze (talk) 18:26, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Other than his jutsu, none of the combos from S3 were named during S3. When SR came along, all his unnamed combos from S3 were polished some more and given names. The resources I'm using to compare those combos are the faq from gamefaqs and the first youtube result for ""fourth kazekage" moveset". There is also the possibility that the faq, while having the correct names, assigned them to the wrong combos. Omnibender - Talk - 18:40, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, seriously, will this be deleted/redirected or named? This is getting nowhere. I'm not finding it in the UNS3 combos in the game. @Omnibender, do you honestly have a source for this, like a link or something? I have both games, but I can't find it in the game combos of either UNS3 or UNS Revolution for the Fourth Kazekage. It doesn't seem to exist. I got UNS3, unlocked the Fourth Kazekage and can't find the name. :EDIT: Yeah, I can't find "Gold Dust Storm" anywhere. 02:25, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::My basis for saying this jutsu is the Sakin Shigure is as follows: Rasa using it in UNS3, Rasa using it in UNSR with the uploader calling it his tilt, and the only source I ever found for the name of his combos at GameFaqs with the clear indication of the name in the combo that says tilt. Omnibender - Talk - 15:06, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::But it isn't called Gold Dust Storm. It's something else. And Gamefaq calls it "Sakin Shigure" which is this. Sakin Shigure exists. Gold Dust Storm doesn't. In all of the sources you pointed out, it was never explicitly called "Gold Dust Storm." Maybe we can keep the picture and the summary for this article and transfer it to Gold Dust Particles or Gold Dust Cloud Spear? Again, Sakin Shigure exists, but that doesn't mean "Gold Dust Storm" does. It should be deleted or redirected to one of those articles. We can propose to move the picture and summary to a pre-existing article for a technique that actually exists. ::: 01:35, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Have you read anything I've said so far? Whoever made the articles messed up with the names. The thing described in this article is what Sakin Shigure is. This comobo exists, it's just not under its correct name because someone else used the correct name with another technique, which also has a correct name. We'd probably have to go through each of his combos again to find the correct action with name correlations. Omnibender - Talk - 03:12, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ugh, Jesus, just forget it. EDIT: And also, in an ironic twist of fate, Omojuze made the articles, according to the history. 03:15, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::"I had the command list, but the commands weren't on the screen when a move was used, so I tried to pick them out, but, with my limited knowledge of the game, I could've made some mistakes." <-- Quote. Windy, read!! xD--Omojuze (talk) 04:31, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Rasa's techniques are hard to distinguish. Also, if Omnibender is correct, this should be merged with one of the created techniques from the command list. I'll try to look through thme again later and maybe see if I can fix the mistakes.--Omojuze (talk) 04:39, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Ok, Omni, just looked through. The tilt is Gold Dust Drizzle (Tilting L+B). They were indeed mixed up with Gold Dust Cloud Spear, which is a midair action. But the technique from the current picture doesn't look like the tilt at all.--Omojuze (talk) 15:43, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Except it does. Function wise, it's the same as Gaara's Sand Cloud from UNS2. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, so it was redirected. Fun. Though to introduce more irony, Omnibender, aren't you always the one deleting redirects? 14:26, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Usually, but when the redirect is linked to from somewhere, I tend not to delete them. Specially if the links are from talk pages or archives. Omnibender - Talk - 16:07, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::You could just fix the links to remove said redirect? o.O --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 16:08, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know, but I get this weird "I'm tampering with someone else's words" and "I'm altering records" feeling. Omnibender - Talk - 16:15, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Who cares? As long as the meaning isn't changed, doesn't matter. I went around cleaning up red links a while back, it's all part of necessary maintenance. We should strive to ensure that has few links on it, if possible none. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 16:19, May 15, 2015 (UTC)